


I Am Not Content

by meh_guh



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar's last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Content

**Author's Note:**

> Title in reference to Yeats's poem "Are You Content?"

'CURTIS!' Edgar screams, the knife at his throat already blunted by too many of his friends but still sharp enough for its task.

Curtis turns, and Edgar feels a moment of elation that Curtis _does_ care. If not in the same way as Edgar does, at least to a comparable _degree_. Their eyes meet and Edgar can see the decision tearing at Curtis, between saving a friend (why, benighted god, why only ever his _friend_?!) and saving his people.

His people win, of course. Edgar never really expected anything different (though he hoped, oh god how he's hoped). Curtis turns and makes the dive for Minster Mason, the moment of pained regret as he turns the one bright moment in Edgar's final moments. Curtis's hands close around the bitch, so at least there will be some measure of justice today.

Edgar allows his eyes to close for one breath. Curtis was never his, but he can't let Curtis see his death. Better to hold the bitter knowledge of his rejection close to his heart and make his exit; disembark from this damn place while Curtis is distracted.

So Edgar tenses and throws himself forward (hoping, always hoping for a miracle, but...) and the burn of the knife is almost a benediction from some higher power. Certainty, at last, that his hopes were in vain.


End file.
